


On the beach at dusk

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery Dungeon AU, Oukawa Kohaku (mentioned) - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Tsukasa POV, kohatsuka (mentioned), leo pov, leoshu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Leo giunse all’accampamento accompagnato da quel susseguirsi di riflessioni, Suou che fu la prima figura che attirò il suo sguardo. Sedeva accovacciato con il viso rivolto al mare, lui che poté solo ammirarne la schiena stanca e piegata di quello che ora, di fronte ai suoi occhi, assomigliava più ad un ragazzino che ad un umano a cui era stata affidata una responsabilità troppo grande quale il controllo dell’equilibrio del tempo stesso.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa & Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2
Collections: Explorers of the sky





	On the beach at dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimo capitolo del misteri dungeon au che scrissi ad agosto e che finalmente ricordo di pubblicare <3  
> Ci tenevo tantissimo a metterlo tutto qui su ao3, è un au piccino e speciale e che spero di riprendere un giorno perché non so, c'è sempre così tanto da dire in una storia che quello a non bastare mai purtroppo è sempre il tempo  
> Finalmente fa la sua comparsa Tsukasa; per lui, che rappresenta il Celebi rosa del futuro, io e bub abbiamo pensato di cambiare un po' la sua storyline del gioco, per adattarla al tipo di atmosfera che abbiamo voluto creare nell'au ;; spero possa piacervi il suo piccolo, primo pov per il momento, a cui spero che un giorno se ne aggiungano altri  
> Enjoy, spero che quest'ultima parte (per ora) vi piaccia <3

**Ost:[on the beach at dusk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0t3XHAxeTPE)**

* * *

**A** veva cercato di impiegare il minor tempo possibile a raccogliere quanto necessitavano per accendere un fuoco sulla riva dell’oceano, Leo persosi nello splendore che quella parte del mondo, ancora intatta dall’inesorabile arrestarsi del tempo, conservava.

Non sfuggivano però al suo sguardo le prime tracce di distruzione abbattutesi su quel paradiso che mai avrebbe potuto fuggire dal proprio destino, i colori della piccola pineta che avevano cominciato a sbiadire, perdendo la loro vita.

Leo si mise a correre in modo da far scorrere via quei pensieri, il peso della missione che cominciò a gravare più di quanto gli volesse dar credito, sulle sue già provate spalle.

L’ombra che minacciava la buona riuscita del piano, di quel tentativo assistito forse più dalle preghiere che da una vera possibilità di successo, stringeva in una morsa oscura le loro figure, riducendole in pezzi.

Leo si era rifiutato di guardarlo, quell’evolversi della situazione. Era insensato partire già con la convinzione che un simile e disperato tentativo non potesse, in fondo, andare in porto. Ma la fortuna non pareva assisterli, Leo comunque conscio di ogni possibile rischio dettato dalla missione suicida che di lì a poco avrebbero intrapreso.

Suou avrebbe condotto entrambi nel presente, il giovane guardiano del tempo costretto a nascondersi dalle grinfie dell’Imperatore per non soccombergli. Leo poteva figurarsi da subito i vani tentativi del despota di fare del ragazzo un prezioso ed imperante ostaggio, la sua preoccupazione che non doveva esistere se di ostacolo alla realizzazione del bene superiore che avevano il compito di salvaguardare, perfino di fronte al peggiore degli scenari.

Aveva promesso.

Aveva promesso a Kohaku, il guardiano del presente, che avrebbero protetto Suou con la vita, se necessario. Abbandonarlo nel futuro, lasciarlo indietro, gli era parso un atto così vile che perfino Shu aveva mostrato i suoi relativi dubbi, in separata sede e di fronte a Suou stesso che, con un sorriso dolce e nostalgico, aveva inferto loro più dolore di quanto mai un pugnale dritto al cuore non avrebbe potuto provocare.

Perché era espressione, la sua, di chi fosse consapevole da tempo immemore del proprio destino, e, contemporaneamente, di chi avesse accettato il proprio ruolo soffrendo nell’ingiustizia di una scelta che non era stata propriamente sua.

Leo giunse all’accampamento accompagnato da quel susseguirsi di riflessioni, Suou che fu la prima figura che attirò il suo sguardo. Sedeva accovacciato con il viso rivolto al mare, lui che poté solo ammirarne la schiena stanca e piegata di quello che ora, di fronte ai suoi occhi, assomigliava più ad un ragazzino che ad un umano a cui era stata affidata una responsabilità troppo grande quale il controllo dell’equilibrio del tempo stesso.

Leo si fermò di punto in bianco, combattuto tra il volerglisi avvicinare per abbracciarlo, e il procedere in avanti, lasciandogli lo spazio che per il momento meritava. Avrebbe potuto, in fondo, raggiungerlo, lui che non aveva sperimentato il doversi allontanare dal proprio amato? Avrebbe potuto, forse, comprendere il suo dolore nel dover accettare di non rivedere la sua metà, i suoi amici, rischiando la vita in una missione suicida in partenza? Avrebbe potuto capire quale sofferenza si celasse dietro il dover morire in una terra inospitale, lontano dagli affetti, rischiando di fossilizzarsi dietro le sbarre di una prigione?

Leo lo ammirava, per certi versi. Lo aveva ammirato sin dal primo attimo in cui Suou, sguardo dritto al pari di un principe, aveva salutato il suo amante che viaggiava nel tempo, permettendosi di crollare soltanto la sera, al buio, nel suo giaciglio e lontano da tutti. E continuava ad ammirarlo anche quegli istanti, lui che pareva come non essere scalfito dal pericolo a cui stavano andando incontro, e dal rischio di perdere ogni cosa avessero più cara al mondo. Lo ammirava ed invidiava al tempo stesso perché lui, da Shu, mai avrebbe potuto separarsi in quella maniera, preferendo egoisticamente la morte e il sacrifico del mondo intero al trascorrere un’esistenza vuota, senza il compagno al suo fianco.

Fu Shu quello che attirò la sua attenzione pochi attimi dopo, il ragazzo accovacciato sotto un masso e stretto nella sua coperta preferita, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa, a quella vista, consapevole di cosa significasse. Shu stava pensando, riflettendo forse sul da farsi, la paura che gli aveva gridato di aggrapparsi ad un qualcosa di familiare che potesse consolarlo durante la momentanea assenza di Leo stesso, che lo raggiunse poco dopo sedendoglisi accanto e abbandonando la legna di fronte a loro.

Stringersi a lui fu naturale al pari di chinarsi per baciarlo su una tempia, Shu che si abbandonò completamente nel suo abbraccio.

_Oh._

Era in quelle situazioni che Leo era solito domandarsi come avrebbero potuto agire loro, piccoli umani parte di un universo che nemmeno sapeva della loro esistenza, contro un qualcosa di potente come il tempo stesso, che governava le loro vite e la loro permanenza sulla terra.

Erano così minuscoli, in confronto a tutto il resto, creature fatte di sogni e di paure e di amore per il prossimo che nulla potevano contro l’equilibrio del cosmo.

Era in quelle situazioni che Leo era solito domandarsi come avrebbe potuto proteggerli. Proteggere Suou dal suo destino infelice, strappandolo così dalle grinfie del futuro per portarlo con loro, tra le braccia del suo compagno. Proteggere Shu da un possibile fallimento che comunque sarebbe sfociato nella morte, Leo che per lui non desiderava altro se non la vita. E proteggere se stesso da ogni pericolo, da ogni male, lui che mai avrebbe voluto soccombere se cedere significava dover rinunciare ai suoi sogni, dover rinunciare a trascorrere quanto gli rimaneva con Shu.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla figura rannicchiata contro di sé, al sicuro nella coperta dalla brezza serale del mare che andava ad inasprirsi con il calare del sole.

Leo lo circondò con un braccio e, con l’altro, andò a cercare la sua mano, Shu che si aggrappò a lui come un naufrago nell’oceano. Il cuore non smise di sussultare in ogni istante che seguì, quei minuti silenziosi scanditi soltanto dal suo battito che parve voler squarciare il petto.

Si rese conto, Shu premuto contro il suo petto come un bambino che cercava riparo,di quanto la missione che avrebbero intrapreso lo spaventava per davvero. E come avrebbe potuto reagire altrimenti, in fondo, con il peso del mondo che gravava sulle loro spalle? Sarebbe bastato un passo falso per condannare la vita stessa a cessare in nome di una disgrazia troppo grande perché potessero impedirla da soli, senza l’aiuto di un popolo intero a dar loro man forte quando più ne avrebbero avuto bisogno.

Erano solo in quattro. E in due, lui e Shu, a cercare gli ingranaggi, mentre Suou e Kohaku guadagnavano quanto più tempo possibile, quanto più aiuto possibile, per alleggerire il carico che portavano.

Leo si strinse ancor più contro Shu e cominciò a parlargli, in dolci sussurri, l’altro che rispose al gesto accoccolandosi più a sua volta, comprendendo di cosa avesse bisogno. Sorrise nel bel mezzo dei suoi racconti, per quell’accortezza, Shu che sempre era stato attento ad ogni suo bisogno, anteponendo le proprie ansie per ergerlo a sua proprietà. E Leo avrebbe voluto dirgli, tra quei sussurri, che doveva pensare invece a se stesso e che la sua presenza bastava per entrambi. Non avrebbe mai voluto che Shu si annullasse per lui. Eppure, durante gli ultimi istanti di calma, Leo ne approfittò per essere egoista, un poco, e di giovare del calore benefico che soltanto Shu era in grado di trasmettergli, sin da quando ne aveva memoria.

Continuò quindi a chiacchierare, l’altro che ascoltò assorto ogni sua parola.

Leo gli parlò del mare, e del modo in cui avrebbe voluto dipingere quel suono nei suoi spartiti, prima che il futuro potesse cancellarlo. Gli parlò delle bolle che avevano smesso di tingere la spiaggia di quel magico spettacolo da quando il tempo aveva manifestato i suoi primi malfunzionamenti, ogni gioia che, con lentezza, veniva strappata al mondo al pari dei colori che sbiadivano, perdendo ogni loro meraviglia.

Sorrisero insieme al ricordo delle loro versioni già giovani su quella stessa spiaggia, qualche anno prima, quando il futuro ancora non era minacciato da alcuna catastrofe e loro danzavano lenti sulla spiaggia, circondati dalle bolle del mare che poi si erano divertiti a scoppiare insieme con le dita. Era sempre stata una gara, quella, a chi aveva disegnata sul viso l’espressione più buffa nell’attimo in cui la sfera si infrangeva, Leo che a quel punto era sempre solito abbracciare Shu da dietro per baciarlo.

Sulla nuca, sulla spalla, sul collo, l’altro che a lui si lasciava sempre andare. Avrebbe dato così tanto in cambio pur di rivivere un momento simile e spensierato con il suo compagno. Come avrebbe potuto fingere che gli importasse davvero della salvezza dell’universo quando quello lo possedeva proprio tra le sue braccia? Era così difficile aggrapparsi ad una simile convinzione. Così difficile ma forse necessario, allo stesso tempo, per non soccombere interamente alla gravità della situazione in cui riversavano che aveva quasi imparato a farlo davvero.

Leo continuò allora a parlargli delle proprie speranze, lasciandosi cullare da quella nota di nostalgia mista alla positività che lo aveva investito al rivedere il prezioso ricordo della spiaggia.

Perché era quell’insieme di felicità che gli permetteva di ergersi senza timore contro il mondo che crollava, di combattere. Era quell’insieme di pensieri, di avere una vita intera da trascorrere al fianco di Shu, che gli impediva di non scappare a gambe levate in attesa che la fine giungesse da sé..

Perché se la promessa del domani era Shu, Leo, allora, avrebbe sorretto il mondo per sempre sulle sue spalle, pur di realizzarla.

E fu proprio la risata di Shu, il regalo migliore che quei momenti poterono dargli, Leo che ancora ignorava quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbe udita, prima del salto. Per il momento, fu in grado solo di concentrarsi sulla limpidezza di quel suono, sulla spontaneità del gesto, della luce dolce che tinse di vita gli occhi di Shu ora incatenati ai suoi.

Non poté che non seguire un bacio a quello sguardo che il ragazzo gli aveva donato, Shu che non smise di ridere nemmeno allora. Oh, quanto era meraviglioso sentire quel suono sulle sue labbra, assaporarlo in un modo che soltanto a lui era dato? Era il suo tesoro, quello, il suo portafortuna per un viaggio pieno di insidie.

Così come portafortuna fu la loro promessa, i mignoli stretti e le fronti premute l’una contro l’altra a scambiare come dei voti che non potevano essere infranti, in un’emulazione di quel momento di tanti anni prima che avevano vissuto proprio sulla stessa spiaggia, circondati dalle meraviglie della natura.

Le ore trascorsero tranquille nella serenità ingenua degli ultimi atti condividi, i tre che si svegliarono contro un’alba pallida.

Fu quella l’ultima immagine del futuro che Leo memorizzò prima di saltare, la mano di Shu saldamente ancorata alla sua, e la presenza di Suou l’ultima che avvertì prima di entrare nello scorrere del tempo stesso.

Si voltò verso Shu, durante il salto, l’altro che gli sorrise.

Potevano farcela.

Per un attimo, Leo si ritrovò genuinamente a pensarlo.

* * *

Tsukasa osservò i due partire con sorriso triste, il suo cuore che non poteva non piangere di fronte all’ennesimo addio.

Perché di addio, in fondo, si trattava, lui che ancora non riusciva però staccarsi dalla debole speranza di incontrare tutti, nuovamente, in un giorno che sarebbe giunto lontano.

Shu, Leo...gli occhi viola di Kohaku furono gli ultimi a comparire in quella sequenza di volti, felici come li ricordava, e così in contrasto con la preoccupazione che l’aveva caratterizzato prima di saltare nel portale.

Come stava, lui, nel presente? Erano ancora rigogliose, le foreste? Ancora vibranti i colori del mondo? Avrebbe voluto saperlo, e vederli da sé al suo fianco mentre Kohaku gli indicava la strada in un sentiero di foresta, mostrandogli la bellezza di una natura che ancora viveva radiosa.

Ma poteva solo attendere, da solo, una certa nostalgia che lo assisteva mentre guardava il portale farsi sempre più piccolo, chiudersi in un chiaro segno dell’arrivo prossimo dei due nel presente.

Poi, una freccia sibilò nell’aria, Tsukasa che sentì una guancia bruciare all’improvviso, e il sangue scorrere.

Seguì un fulmine.

Violento e preciso, il lampo si abbatté sul portale che subito si tinse di nero, corrodendosi.

Il giovane guardiano rimase immobile, sconvolto da quanto appena era appena accaduto e che andava oltre il suo consueto utilizzo dei poteri.

Infine, venne il suono del corno, il suo corpo che si mosse senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di processare.

Tsukasa stava fuggendo.

Per la spiaggia, alla ricerca di un punto favorevole dove trasportarsi per scappare dalle grinfie dell’Imperatore, i suoi scagnozzi che accorrevano spazzando via tutto.

Furono pochi e fissi i pensieri che si susseguirono nella sua mente anche quando, per un soffio, si liberò della stretta che quasi l’aveva catturato, Tsukasa ora al sicuro in una vecchia foresta ormai morente, priva di ogni linfa.

Furono pochi e fissi i pensieri che riuscì a formulare, e tutti iniziavano e finivano con le loro immagini, Tsukasa che poté soltanto offrire le sue lacrime come preghiera.

Erano stati scoperti.

E la missione, ormai, rischiava il fallimento.

* * *

Leo si voltò verso Shu per verificare che stesse bene, e che il sorriso non fosse scomparso dal suo volto, le loro mani ancora strette l’una in quella dell’altro.

Fino a quando il portale non tremò, e un fulmine colpì entrambi.

Si riempì di grida, lo spazio tra i mondi, di urla di sorpresa e di dolore insieme.

Che fosse…Suou? Era in pericolo, il giovane, dall’altro lato del portale? E Shu? Perché era così lontano da afferrare con la sua mano, il compagno, e perché non reagiva ad alcun suo sollecito? Che fosse stato colpito in pieno dal lampo, Shu, al punto dal perdere i sensi?

Leo provò disperatamente a muoversi, a gridare il suo nome, procedere nel portale che risultava difficile, a seguito dell’imprevisto.

Fu così vicino dall’afferrarlo che lo sfiorò appena, il viaggiatore del tempo che esultò prematuramente.

La fine del portale lo colse impreparato e Leo si ritrovò a cadere, tra le urla, in un mare in tempesta, Shu fattosi troppo lontano perché potesse recuperarlo.

Prima di svenire nell’acqua, il suo ultimo pensiero andò a lui.

L’aveva perso.

L’aveva perso per sempre.

E il mondo poteva allora spegnersi tra le fiamme.


End file.
